


Penelope's Candy Shop

by layla_aaron



Series: An Inappropriate Crush [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Cupcakes, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Garcia and Aaron Hotchner spend a lazy, weekend day at his house. Flour fights, laughter and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope's Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Penelope woke with a start. Her sleep mask was missing. Not immediately recognizing her surroundings, she sat up in a rush. A quick glance down revealed she wore nothing. No pajamas, no nightgown, nothing. She fumbled for her glasses, shoved them on then stared at the unfamiliar furniture around her. The memory of the night before came flooding back and her eyes widened. The open closet door revealed dark, tailored suits. "Oh boy," she murmured. She pinched herself then winced at the pain. "This is not a dream. Penelope Garcia, you are not dreaming. You've gone and slept with your boss." Her cheeks grew hot as the mental images of all that she had done with Aaron Hotchner filled her mind.

She then recalled the conversation that led up to their last intimate moment. No, it was more than just an intimate moment. That was an inferno of heat they generated in Hotch's living room. She threw back the covers and stared at her nakedness. "I cannot believe I'm naked in Hotch's bed. This has to be a dream." She pinched herself again, harder this time. "Ow!" she hissed. Nope, not a dream. "Which means it wasn't a dream..." she whispered.

"When he said he loved you," Aaron finished the sentence for her. He was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. A satisfied smirk on his face. "Not a dream, my lovely Penelope. Not a dream at all."

Penelope let out a little shriek and tried to cover herself with her arms and hands. She stared at him, still stunned to find herself here.

He crossed the room and moved her arms. His fingertips trailed over her bare skin. "God, you look like temptation incarnate sitting there. Your hair tousled from sleep. A hint of a flush to your cheeks and chest. Bare skin just begging to be stroked and caressed."

She swallowed. "Maybe you should pinch me to be sure. I've been known to have some very elaborate dreams and when I woke I was pretty sure I'd just felt something."

Aaron chuckled, a deep throaty sound that sent a shiver of delight down Garcia's spine. "Pretty Penelope, if I pinch you, we will get distracted and that might lead to a certain little guy finding out what adults do when they are in the mood."

She let out another shriek and whipped the covers back over her body. Penelope waved a hand in the general direction of her bag. "The dress from last night. It covers me enough."

He laughed again, retrieved her dress and handed it to her. One hand propped on the bed beside her, he leaned over and kissed her. "Just so you know, both Hotchner men are inordinately pleased that you are still here this morning. Jack is drawing cupcakes, determined to come up with just the right decorations. His father is wishing he had you alone for at least an hour, because showering with you is sorely tempting him."

Penelope smiled.

A half-smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "Make that two hours so we can get dirty then clean up the mess." He pressed his lips to hers, holding the contact for several seconds. "Alas, I have promised young Jack some blueberry pancakes."

"Mmmm, that sounds delicious." She slid from under the covers and slipped her maxi dress over her head. When she pulled it down, she found him staring at her. "Tell me you have _real_ maple syrup. None of that artificially flavored crap."

"Uh huh." He nodded. His gaze followed her as she crossed the room to retrieve her hairbrush from her bag. Hotch watched her brush her hair, admiring the way her breasts lifted when she pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail. She met his gaze in the mirror and her shy smile elicited a soft groan from him. He wanted to tumble her back onto the bed and discover all the spots that made her purr. "I'll see you in the kitchen." He turned and strode from the room before he acted on his impulses.

When Penelope wandered into the kitchen, Jack hopped off the chair and ran toward her. "Aunt Penelope!" He hugged her then showed her the pictures he'd carried with him. "Can we make cupcakes like these?"

She knelt down and looked over the pictures then nodded. "Easy peasy, Jack. I brought food coloring so we could make different colors of frosting."

"Yay!" The boy jumped up and down then scurried back to his seat at the table.

Aaron smiled at her across the room and mouthed, "Thank you."

She returned his smile.

"Aunt Penelope?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Jack asked.

Penelope stopped. Her gaze flitted between Jack and Aaron. "Why do you ask, Jack?"

"Because when I have a nightmare, I go sleep with Daddy in his room."

Hotch pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at Garcia's stunned expression. "She did, buddy, but she's better now."

Jack nodded sagely. "Daddy's really good at chasing away the bad monsters, isn't he?"

This time, Hotch choked on his laughter as her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

She shoved her glasses up and swallowed. "Yes, he is, Jack." She glared at Aaron over the boy's head then smirked at him. "He is so good at chasing away the monsters that I know if I have another nightmare, he'll whip out his weapon and chase them away again."

Aaron stopped mid-flip and stared at her, ignoring the pancake that tumbled to the griddle in a broken mess. When she arched her brow at him, he dropped his gaze to the griddle and began to chuckle. He'd have to come up with something to get even, some sensual torture that would leave her breathless. He loved to see her flushed and breathless. _Down, Hotchner, down boy. Focus on the pancakes._

Breakfast was full of laughter and fun, and the interaction between Penelope and Jack pleased him. He'd felt a secret thrill when Jack had turned to Penelope and asked her to cut his pancakes and she'd cut the pancake into bite-sized triangles and squares. He could tell his son loved the extra attention from her. Jack peppered her with questions about cupcakes. How to make them, how to frost them, how long they had to wait before they could frost them, what colors could they use to frost them. Question after question and she answered each question as it came.

Following breakfast, Hotch helped his son dress then read to him while Garcia showered. He looked up from the book when she walked in the room. Dressed in a bright pink cotton top with jeans that did nothing to hide her curves, she looked almost innocent with her hair in braids and a bare amount of makeup. She slipped on her apron and tied it in the front. When she looked up and met his gaze, her smile made his pulse begin to race.

"Daddy, you have to finish the story." Jack poked him in the ribs with an elbow and Aaron chuckled at his son.

He resumed reading to Jack, listening to the sounds of her going through the cabinets searching for what she needed. He heard the solid thunk of bowls being set on the counter, the soft clatter of measuring spoons inside a glass measuring cup, the _whoosh_ of the refrigerator doors opening. Just above all that, he heard Penelope humming. He strained to hear what she was humming but couldn't make it out.

Jack poked him in the ribs again. "Dad!"

In playful retaliation, Aaron tickled Jack's side and smiled as his son dissolved into giggles and squirmed. Hotch closed the book and focused his attention on tickling the boy, who shrieked and wiggled, trying to get out of his father's reach.

"Aunt Penelope! Help!" Jack laughed and tried to get away from his dad.

"Aunt Penelope to the rescue," she said, right before her fingers found Aaron's ticklish spot on his ribs.

He released his hold on Jack and tried to get away from Penelope's fingers. His laughter filled the room and for a brief moment, her fingers stilled. Then she renewed her attack on his sides. "Penelope Garcia, I'm going to get you for this," he said between bouts of laughter.

"I'd like to see you try." She laughed then stepped away from the couch.

Aaron rose from the sofa and spun to face her, a mischievous grin on his face.

The hint of predator hunting prey in his eyes made Penelope shiver in anticipation. She imagined what it would be like to see that in his eyes when they were alone and almost as quickly as the thought came into her mind she banished it. Trying to judge which way he'd turn, she fled down the hall toward the master bedroom. She heard Jack yell, "Get her, Dad!" and laughed at the fickle loyalty of a young child. When she ran into the bedroom, she realized her mistake. Right on her heels were Aaron and Jack. One moving stealthily, keeping his body between her and the door; the other clapping and jumping up and down, the sounds of his childish glee filling the room.

Aaron caught her with her back against the bed. His fingers found trailed down the side of her breasts pausing for a split second before moving toward her torso. Penelope let out a squeal of laughter when he found her most ticklish spots along her waist. She squirmed against him and he sucked in his breath and paused then renewed his ticklish assault on her. They tumbled to the bed and wrestled one another while Jack clapped and giggled and cheered on his father.

Hotch pinned Garcia, captured her wrists in one hand and held them over her head. He alternated between tickling her and stroking her. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

“Aaron,” she whispered.

He smirked and pressed his pelvis closer. His mouth hovered above hers for a second then he closed the distance for a kiss.

“Ewww, Dad. Why are you kissing Aunt Penelope? You’ll get girl cooties!”

Penelope began giggling before breaking away from the kiss. “Got a problem with girl cooties, Hotch?”

He shook his head. “And later, I’ll prove how much I enjoy girl cooties. Faster than a Hotch rocket.” He winked then resumed tickling her with a vengeance.

Garcia shrieked, thrashed about in an effort to deflect Hotch’s assault. “Stop!” She shrieked again. “Hotch, stop!” When he continued, she tried to roll to get away from him. “Hotch, damn it. If you don’t stop, I’m going to fucking piss myself.”

Aaron’s hands stilled immediately. Penelope gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Behind her hand, she muttered, “Oh God, Aaron, I’m so sorry.”

He started to chuckle then rolled off her to lay on his back, laughing heartily. Turning his head, he looked at her. “In one fell swoop, you taught my son not one, not two, but let’s say two and a half profane terms.”

“Daddy, what’s piss?”

Penelope squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hands on her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Aaron,” she whispered a second apology.

“Well, buddy, it’s a term that is inappropriate in certain company.” Aaron sat upright and smiled at Jack.

Jack furrowed his brow. “What?”

Penelope pushed herself up on her elbows. “Baby, it’s a term Aunt Penelope used because she was desperate. I should have said ‘pee’ instead.”

“Oh, okay,” Jack replied. “Can we bake cupcakes now?”

Garcia cast a sidelong glance at Hotch then nodded. “Sure, baby. You go on into the kitchen and I’ll be there in a minute.” She watched Jack leave the room then turned to Aaron.

He placed his finger on her lips. “Shh, I’m sure he’s heard worse somewhere else. And if not, I’ll know who to blame the first time he says ‘fucking,’ most likely in the presence of his aunt or grandparents.” He cradled her cheek. “Fortunately, his mind is on cupcakes.”

She sighed. “Still, I, oh Hotch…”

Hotch kissed her. Resting his forehead against her temple, he murmured, “Penelope, you’re making too much out of this. I’m not worried about it. These things happen.” He kissed her again, a groan escaping him when she deepened the kiss. The kiss ended and he cupped the back of her head. “Make it up to me later. Show me your definition of ‘fucking,’ he purred.

“I think I should get in the kitchen before we get distracted and he discovers my definition of ‘fucking,’” she replied. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips then dashed from the room.

Aaron sprawled on his bed and stared at the ceiling. A smile slowly played across his face as he considered how this weekend was proceeding.

***

The next few hours passed in a blur of flour fights, laughter, and cupcake disasters and successes. Penelope had snapped a few surreptitious pics of Hotch wearing flour in his hair and down the front of his shirt and she caught him taking photos of the flour hand prints he left on the back pocket of her jeans. While the cupcakes cooled, Penelope whipped up her buttercream frosting and let Jack decide which colors he wanted. She watched Aaron sweep up the collateral damage from their flour fight and smiled. 

A hint of a smile on his lips, he hummed tunelessly to the song playing softly on the radio. His brow was free of the perpetual frowns he wore at work. She could grow accustomed to seeing him like this, relaxed and stress-free. She understood why he seemed so different at work but that didn't stop her from wishing the others could see him like this. Or maybe they had on the various trips out in the field when they went out after a case was finished. A blush crept over her cheeks as she recalled dancing with Aaron the last time she'd been with them on a case.

He turned and watched her, a slow smile spreading over his face. Given his expression, she wondered if he knew what she was thinking about. She turned back to mixing the frosting, staring intently at the bowl. Garcia jumped when his arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled her ear.

"You're blushing," he said. "What are you thinking about?"

"The last time I went out in the field."

"Mmm hmm," he murmured. "What in particular?"

"What happened in my room."

His deep chuckle sent a shiver through her. "I can still taste you on my lips."

"Aaron!" she hissed. "Little pitchers, big ears."

"This from the woman who probably taught him 'damn it,' 'piss,' and 'fucking' this morning." Hotch laughed, hugging her closer. "At least he cannot read my mind right now."

Penelope dropped the utensils in the bowl of frosting with a clatter then turned in his arms. "Aaron Hotchner!"

He grinned at her. "Hmm?"

"Behave!"

"Admit it, Penelope, you're enjoying this." He leaned closer. "You know that I'm thinking lascivious thoughts about you, about what I'd like to do later. About what I hope to do the minute Jack heads outside to play.”

“Hotch!” She felt her chest start to grow warm. Penelope buried her face against Hotch’s chest.

He grasped her chin and tilted her head back. Their gazes met and locked. He smiled then placed an almost chaste kiss on her lips. “How long before we can frost the cupcakes? He’s a bit anxious because he wants to decorate the cupcakes but I know we need to let them cool.”

“They still need time or else the frosting will melt right off them.”

Hotch nodded, grinned. “Good. I have a plan. Finish making the frosting. I’ll be back as quickly as I can.”

Garcia watched him leave before turning back to the frosting. She gave it a taste-test. The perfect blend of flavors – she tasted the butter, the vanilla and a hint of cream. With cling film, she covered the bowl then placed it in the refrigerator. She glanced around for Hotch. Not finding him, she wandered into the bedroom and dumped her bag on the bed. She stared at the things she’d shoved in the bag the previous night.

“Just in case.” Penelope pinched herself again. “Ouch! Not a dream.” She stared at her favorite sex toys – the silver bullet she’d used during their phone sex and a pink vibrator. When Aaron’s arms slid around her waist, Garcia jumped and let out a shriek.

“These look interesting.” He nuzzled her neck. “Is that the bullet from our phone conversation?” he asked, reaching out to touch it.

“Yes.” She watched his fingers stroke it, caressing it in an almost reverent manner. When he stroked his fingertips along her arm, she shivered.

“And the other? Is it, by any chance, the vibrator mentioned in the conversation?”

“Yes,” she whispered. His fingertips were leaving a trail of sensation in their wake. From her palm to the crook of her elbow, up to her earlobe and jaw line.

“Jack’s outside, playing with the kids next door.” He slid his other hand up to cup her breast. 

“What if he comes running in?” She moaned softly when his thumb and forefinger closed around her nipple.

“I considered that.” He moved his hand down, slipping a few fingers under the waistband of her jeans. “I had a plan in mind when I came in here, but your toy gives me a better idea.”

She dropped her head back on his shoulder, shivering when he unzipped her jeans. Her breathing became more erratic and she covered his hand with hers, guiding his hand into her panties. “Touch me, Aaron.”

He purred in her ear and pushed his hand lower. His fingers brushed her labia then slid around her clit. Never touching her clit directly, he moved his fingers back and forth on either side of the sensitive bud. “You’re so wet, Penelope. Do you know what it does to me, knowing you’re wet and ready?” He pressed against her, rubbed his erection between her buttocks. 

Penelope shuddered and pressed back. She smiled when he groaned then rocked her pelvis, grinding against his shaft.

“Oh God, Penelope. I, if you keep that up, my plan will change,” he groaned. 

“Tell me your plan,” she said. Caught in his sensual web, she couldn’t think of anything she’d refuse him in that moment. She wanted him, wanted whatever he offered.

She heard him take a deep breath before replying, “I want to see you get yourself off, so…” He paused then continued, “So, I intended to come in here and suggest a mutual masturbation quickie.”

Penelope’s throaty laugh filled the room. “Someone remembers how I told him he’d have to tell me what he wants.”

Aaron nodded. “Uh huh. I want to watch you fuck yourself with that vibrator then you can, um, watch me.”

She laughed again. “You can tell me what you want me to do to myself but you have a hard time telling me what you’re going to do to yourself?” She pressed back against him. “Say it, Aaron. Tell me you’re going to stroke your cock.”

He nipped her neck. “Minx!”

“Say it.”

Aaron cleared his throat a few times then sighed. “I know my face is crimson right now.” He laughed, a nervous forced sound.

“Say it, Aaron. Tell me you’re going to stroke your cock and make yourself come for me,” she purred.

“I’m going to stroke my cock and come for you,” he whispered. He groaned when she nudged his hand down further. The tip of his middle finger circled the opening of her slit. “That’s if I don’t end up throwing you on the bed and fucking you senseless.”

Penelope hummed then moaned when his finger dipped inside her. “I want to show you what I do when I get myself off. I can tell you that I’m thinking about you. The way you wear a suit. The way you stride through the BAU like you own it, as the pack alpha claiming his territory. Occasionally, thoughts of your stern looks make me hot and bothered. There are days when you have that look on your face and I have to press my legs together because I’m wet in a heartbeat and…”She broke off with a gasp as he moved the tip of his finger in and out of her.

“Tell me more, Penelope.”

“Those are the days I want you to come into my office, lock the door, then bend me over my desk and just rut with me. No sweet words or tender caresses, just hot, wild fucking.”

“Oh God, Penelope. That visual…” He slid his hand out of her panties and shoved her jeans and panties down her legs in a swift move. “Don’t stop.”

“Then there are the times when I want to surprise you in your office. Hide under your desk and wait for you to settle before unzipping your pants and sucking you off, wondering what you’ll do if someone walks in and you need to keep it together. Do you stop me with a hand on my head or do you let me continue?”

“It depends on who it is,” he whispered. He slid his hand under her shirt and unhooked her bra. “I want to see all of you.”

Penelope turned, slipped off her shirt and her bra. “Suppose it’s Rossi.”

“I’d have you continue, unless I’m on the verge of coming.” He flashed a wry grin at her. “Then I’d yell at him to leave before having you finish the job.”

She shoved aside the items from her bag. All of them with the exception of the pink vibrator. She climbed on the bed, reclined on the pillows then met his gaze. Never breaking eye contact, she nudged the tip inside her pussy.

“Show me, Penelope.” He stripped off his t-shirt in a rush then began working the button of his jeans.

She turned on the toy and pressed it inside her, adjusting it to rest the ridged area on her clit. Penelope sucked in a sharp breath, closing her eyes while adjusting to the sensations and finding the right rhythm. Opening her eyes, she watched Hotch shimmy off his jeans and boxers. She licked her lips at the sight of his hand wrapped around his cock. She knew the feel and the taste of him and a moan escaped her.

“Tell me more, Penelope,” he murmured, walking to the side of the bed and staring at her.

“There have been times when I’ve wondered about joining the Mile High Club with you after a case. In the galley, wedged in tightly, probably in some awkward position that ironically pushes your cock even more deeply inside my cunt. It doesn’t matter how we make it work, we just do. We fuck to relieve tension, to share this semi-private moment, savoring the thrill of the potential of being caught.” She bit at her bottom lip with her teeth then let out a long groan as she thrust her toy in and out. Finding the right rhythm, she felt her body building up to that moment of release.

“The Mile High Club, you say?” He chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind christening the plane with you.” 

She watched his hand, mesmerized by the sight of him stroking the length of his cock. Penelope sucked in a deep breath and held it a few seconds, savoring the rush of sensations. She exhaled, panted for a few breaths. “When I’m at this, this point…” She let out a moan and shuddered. “All I can see is you. I have almost from the first day I saw you.”

Aaron stilled his hand and stared at her. Her words left him stunned. Had she really fantasized about him that long? What about the flirtation with Derek or her relationship with Kevin? His thoughts were interrupted by the noises she made and he absently resumed stroking his cock. 

She let out a sharp cry, moaned his name then rode her toy. Her back arched, she grabbed a breast with her free hand, pinching and pulling the nipple. Watching her ride the pleasure of her orgasm spurred him on, and he pulled with a harder, firmer grip. 

He dropped his head back and closed his eyes. In his mind he visualized Penelope, just as she’d been minutes earlier on the bed. Rocking and shuddering from pleasure. The sensation of lips closing around the head of his cock made him jerk in surprise. He opened his eyes then moved his head to gaze down at her. Never stopping the rhythm of his hand, he watched her licking and teasing the head of his cock.

“Penelope,” he groaned. “Oh God,” he moaned when she sucked his head inside her mouth, her tongue teasing the underside. The rush of sensations left him weak-kneed and she covered his hand with her own. The pleasure of her mouth sucking while their joined hands stroked left him breathless. He thrust into the circle of their fingers, pushing the head between her lips until he was spent.

Aaron dropped to the bed beside her. He rolled her onto her back and covered her body with his. Capturing her lips in a deep kiss, he tasted himself. He wanted more and trailed kisses down her chest to her stomach and lower. Nudging her legs apart with his arms, he spread her open to his view with his fingers.

“Aaron,” she panted. Her fingers slipped through his hair.

He licked her clit then sucked it into his mouth. He kissed it, teasing it with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it. Alternating between licking the bud with the flat of his tongue to sucking on it, he savored the sensations of her fingers tugging on his hair then her hand on the back of his head pressing him closer. When she moaned his name then began to quiver, he sucked her clit between his lips. Her slick essence covered his face. He eased her down then left a trail of kisses up her body until he covered her mouth with his.

Penelope tasted herself on his lips. It felt so natural to share this with him. Natural, unforced and hot as hell. Only the shriek of children at play kept her from reaching between their bodies and stroking his cock to hardness again. She wanted him with a fierce, nearly desperate hunger. 

He buried his face against her neck and they lay there, the only noise their ragged breathing and the occasional noise from outside. “As much as I hate to say this,” he murmured against her skin, “we should get dressed.”

She nodded, feeling no motivation to move. “I’ve already taught him enough adult stuff today.” She smiled.

“I’m not ready to explain what Daddy and Aunt Penelope are doing.” He lifted his head and grinned. “At least not to him. On the other hand, talking dirty to you is a different story.”

“Oh really?” She arched her brow. “I had to pull it out of you earlier. You blushed when I pushed you to tell me you were going to stroke your cock. How do you plan to talk dirty to me?”

“I’ll get you to give me lessons.” He pressed a quick, firm kiss to her lips. “You’re quite adept at it.”

In a single, fluid move, he rolled off her and rose from the bed. She turned her head and watched him retrieve his clothes. The man had a fine ass and sexy legs, attributes she appreciated. After he dressed, she moved off the bed and slowly slipped into her clothing. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. This one a tender, sweet kiss full of promise.


End file.
